Queen Of The Cave
by MonstersGlory
Summary: A/U Fallout3 The story of the lone wanderer and her fellow vault dwellers if her family had always lived in 101. Meet Ingrid Shields, our sarcastic vault hating lone wanderer. This is a collection of one shots following the lone wanderer until she leaves the vault.
1. 13th birthday

Queen Of The Cave.

Au: The Lone Wanderer's family have always lived in the vault, This is the story of her growing up with a larger family, some interesting teenage issues and how she eventually ventures from the vault.

July 13, 2271

001: 13th birthday

Balloons are so very strange, I mean who came up with that? Happy birthday here's a plastic sack of my breath. These balloons are pink; they're pink because I am a girl, and girls have to like pink things on their birthday.

I however do not, not that i have a personal vendetta against the colour. I'm sure beneath that girly exterior it's a brilliant colour. The thing is for me I just don't like my birthday.

Birthdays are always a special time in the vault everyone gets dressed up. And relaxes a little, escaping the harsh reality of daily life in this over-sized metal coffin. But say what you will about the vault, it does scrub up well for a party.

This party in particular, is for me. Today I turn thirteen. And have to spend my birthday in a room with people I hate. In a party dress that's over two hundred years old, that Old lady Palmer keeps telling me belonged to her at some point in this vault's grand history.

The party dress is pink, too small for me and has a button missing. If i had cleavage i would be giving quite the show.

Amata, my best-friend made all the arrangements. While her heart was in the right place; her head was not. She smiling at me, really enthusiastically. I should say something.

"Wow!" I pause to think of words to describe what she has done to my bedroom. "It's really pink"

"You don't like it?" her smile wavers.

"No no!" i say before she gets upset "Pink is... my favorite colour" I lie, I've never really seen the point in this whole 'honesty is the best course of action' bull-crap my father is always preaching to myself and my brothers.

"Good" The too big for her face smile is back "Come on lets join in the fun!" Amata's idea of fun is pretty dresses and a 'Attendance is mandatory' party. The 'Fun' in this case was a room full of my classmates. of which there are three distinct groups, Myself, Amata and Freddie. Christine and Susie, who were currently using my bed as a spot to ogle the third and final group. The Tunnel Snakes, the vault's very own delinquent gang. That's what they call themselves anyway.

My little brother Malcolm is also here, with his two friends, Rupert O'Brian and Marcus Gomez. They're all either nine or ten and at the stage where 'Girls are stupid'. So almost everything that comes out of his mouth sounds like homosexual innuendo.

"Ingrid?" Amata brings me back to the party.

"Yeah what?"

"You were just staring into space is all"

"I'm fine go enjoy the party" I flashed a smile at her, and she left to go mingle with Freddie, my brother and his friends. I walk to the snacks table that Beatrice had set up. Beatrice herself is in the other room, fussing over her darling little boy, Harvey my youngest brother, and youngest living in the vault. He's six and enjoys asking the most annoying questions known to mankind, what's left of it anyway.

I must have got lost in my thoughts again, i must have a tendency to do that. Because i hadn't noticed that Butch, the big snake himself. -O'god note to self never refer to Butch as the big snake ever again!- Had come over to stand next to me.

"Not enjoyin' your girly little party, eh Nosebleed?" He squeaked out in his silly little adolescent voice."Amata sure does love pink" He glanced around the room and it's decorations.

"And what do you care Needle-dick"

"y'know it hurts me so when you call me that" It doesn't really hurt his feelings, obviously but it just makes him awkward to recall the indecent in question when I started calling him that. "I was jus' wondering why daddy and big bro ain't here to wish you a-" He pauses in response to the glare he is now receiving from Amata. "Happy birthday" he finishes with a snort.

"Dad and Holden still at the clinic" I grin a little "Why? you wanna start another fight with my brother that you'll lose?" He shuffled on the spot uncomfortably.

"No I mean i just wanted to-"

"What are you doing!" Amata had stormed over wit her hands on her hips, this should be funny "Can't you even try to be nice to people on their birthday Butch!"

"I was!" She scoffed at that.

"I highly doubt that"

"Ok! Ok!" He turned to look at me with mock sincerity "I deeply apologize for wishin' you a happy birthday" And with that he marched back to his friends angrily.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes Amata, Needle-dick and I were just talking"

"Ok Inga, but you know what he can be like" She looked over to him now laughing with his friends "He's a bully" True he was a bully, true he bullied me. But I bullied him too. He calls me Nosebleed, I'll call him Needle-dick. He throws a punch, I can hit back harder.

I spend the next hour of the party with Amata and Freddie, My little brothers have long since gone to bed. Dad and Holden got back around ten minutes ago. Dad and Beatrice had gone to bed after her came back. And so had Holden, Not that he hadn't wanted to join the pretty pink party. He had just felt that being in the same room with Butch he would be tempted to beat him up once again. Holden really over reacted to the whole Needle-dick situation.

The party has already started to thin out Christine and the Macks had left, Wally had gone on the orders of his twin somewhat begrudgingly. So it was now just myself, my friends, two of the tunnel snakes. And my creepy stepbrother Steve, who had snuck into the apartment five minutes ago and 'had been here the entire time'.

"So now it's just the six of us" Butch spoke up walking towards the main group. he glanced at Steve who was standing by the snacks table eating re-processed cheese 'Treat'. "Lets make this more interestin' eh?" He pulled out an empty liquor bottle from the silly leather jacket.

"Wow Butch i think the whole bring a bottle thing implies that the bottle is full" I mocked.

"Not that we would drink it anyway" Amata added trying to sound sarcastic, but coming off snobbish.

"It's not for that"

"Then what is it for?" I was now genuinely curious.

"Spin the bottle"

"I'm out!" Steve said as he got up to leave, taking the cheese treats with him into the room he shared with Holden.

"Er what?"

"Y'know spin the bottle whoever it lands on has to eh" He coughed a little "Kiss"

"You must be joking" Mutters Freddie

"We're not, we do this all the time when we're with Christine and Susie" Piped up Paul

"Y'know when Wally isn't around" Butch quickly added

"Yeah I can imagine the awkward if it landed on Susie and himself" i mutter.

"So we playing or not!?"

"I think not Mr Deloria" I looked up to see my father standing in the door way "Party's over boys i think it's best you all leave" Butch and Paul swagged out of the door, soon followed by Freddie.

"Night Amata" Freddie looked towards me "Happy birthday Inga" And with that he scuttled out of the door and past my dad.

"Well now that's dealt with" My dad mutters "You girls have a good night" And with that he left again closing the door behind him. After he had gone Amata squealed in delight.

"Ohhh Sleepover"

"Yeah this should be fun" I reached behind my back to undo the zipper on the dress "Ah damn it could you y'know help?"

"Sure " she bounded over already out of her own dress and wearing her pink flannel Pj's. That girl sure did like pink. She tugged a the zipper, when she had finished I wasted no time in removing the ugly garment, I would have no problem with giving it back to old lady Palmer that's for sure.

When i had finished kicking the skirt off my feet. i walked over to my dresser and pulled out my own set of pajamas, they're not unlike Amata's pair. Where her's are pink, mine are blue and an old pair that belonged to Holden. Nothing in this vault is ever new.

Once I'm dressed for bed I help Amata roll out her sleeping bag. I pull back the cover of my own bed, and go to sleep. There's nothing else to do than that, tomorrow we have school. Should be fun. Not, we've got history with a propaganda coating.

A/N: This was chapter one the years are going to go by quickly until we get to around age 21 where the lone wander will venture out. But it will be for different reasons. The lone wanderer in this is clearly a girl named Ingrid Shields, if anyone has questions please ask.

Just a side note this LW was born in the Vault, as were James and Cathrine. Cathrine has still died, and James long since remarried to Beatrice. so if anyone was confused by that... don't be.


	2. Needle-Dick

Queen Of The Cave

A/N: This chapter gets weird, you have been warned

September 16th 2272

002: Needle-Dick

People always wander why, why I chose that name. Well honestly i don't know. It just sounded so insulting. And that is why that is why i call Butch Francis Deloria Needle-Dick. Speaking of Needle-Dick he's kicking the back of my chair, lucky asshole got the seat at the back.

Mr Brotch is five minutes late to class again. Most of us would have left by now due to the 'Five minute walk rule' but everyone just took it too seriously and left. Well everyone except Amata, who would just complain at us as we left the room. He eventually just decided we would just have too stick it out until he turns up.

Speaking of turning up, here's the man of the minute himself. He looks less than happy, and storms in with a tape. That he slams down when he reaches the desk.

"Well class, it's the lesson I've been dreading" He picked up the tape and held it up "This is anything and everything you have ever wanted to know about sex" he finished with a sigh.

"Whoop now this is gonna be a fun lesson" Butch yelled out kicking the back of my chair really hard. I turn around to face him.

"Would you knock it the hell off!"

"Oh you want me to knock it off" He emphasized the 'It' dirtily and laughed.

"Ew why the hell would you say that!"

"I have a sexy imagination"

"Settle down Mr Deloria no one cares what you have back there" Mr Brotch yelled from the front "Now class I ask you to be mature during the video, but i don't have high expectations that you will be" he sighed and pressed play on the remote.

The screen starts to show the vault tech please stand by screen before the video started.

The Vault boy walks into view and smiles, giving a little wave as he does so.

"Why hello there young Vaultee's" My god that's creepy, I mean this guy used to be the main character of our cartoons. He used the exact same phrase! I look around to see if anyone else finds this as weird as me, seemingly not their eyes are glued to the screen. "Welcome to today's lesson...!" Why the fuck did they make him so annoying!. He talks like we're five not fourteen, although it would be weird if we were five. "Sexual Education!"

"Whoop!" Butch and his sycophants exclaim from their respective seats.

"Now kiddies! I'm sure your teacher and classmates are just exited as you"

"No i am not" Mutters Mr Brotch from the front

"Now in this instructional video-"

"Ohh it's instructional" I turn around to look at Butch who had just whispered that comment in my ear. And he winks.

"Gross!"

"You will learn about the changes your body is going through right now!" He's so enthusiastically creepy. "How to enjoy healthy adult relationships!, and the expectations of you as vault citizens and your roles in adult life" ah yes the 'you are all just cattle down here' segment, I can barely hold in my excitement at the prospect of all the misguided information they'll have on offer. "So sit back relax and enjoy the lesson, this is important so listen carefully and be sure to take notes" Yeah because i really want to have to explain, why i have i diagram of the female reproductive system in my exercise book.

Two hours later...

"Thank you kiddies for your attention throughout this instructional video! you are now one step closer to being fully functional citizens of the vault!" Strange i feel pretty functional already. "Goodbye! And good luck in here" He adds ominously on the end, before the screen fades to black. Mr Brotch flicks on the lights.

"Well class any questions" no one dares raise their hand. "Well if your all to embarrassed to ask in front of the class, and i wouldn't blame you after watching that you can always ask Dr Shields in the clinic" He turns the lights back on "Now the rest of the day is yours, Class dismissed" Almost everyone rises from their seats and moves to leave. All except Freddie. "Mr Gomez you can leave now" Freddie mutters something "Could you speak up please"

"I can't stand up"

"Why not" The whole class turns too look but Freddie doesn't answer. "Oh no"

"HA! No freaking way the Freak's got a hard on! Yells Butch, the class laughs. Myself and Freddie excluded. Freddie looks at me sheepishly "looks' like we know Ingrid caused it" he cackles at his own insinuation, as does his crew.

"Shut up Butch"

"Or what Nosebleed!" I'll show him or what! I swing a fist at him and he stumbles backwards.

"Or that Needle-Dick!"

"Oh you'll get it now Bitch!" He lunges at me, tackling me to the floor. I furiously try to punch back but the brawl is clearly not going well for me.

"STOP" Mr Brotch yells, Pulling us apart "I said class dismissed now, everyone apart from Freddie get out!" He bellows pointing at the door "And no fights in the corridor!" After he yells no one talks, they just gather their things and leave. I hang back and wait for Butch to leave before I make my way to the rec-room to read in some peace and quite. I walk up the stairs to to the atrium, and slip into the rec-room. I have this little nook behind some shelves no-one knows about, It's pretty awesome i can sit there for hours without being bothered.

I also like it back here because you hear all the best gossip when no one thinks your around. Last week Susie and Christine we're in here talking about their respective crushes on Butch and Paul! Disgusting, but i plan to use it to embarrass those bitches at some point.

Just as I've settled out of sight, someone angry walks in followed by calmer friends.

"Hey man just cool off a bit" Paul Hannon chides.

"NO! i don't wanna cool off I'm embarrassed!" Butch whines.

"Dude i don't think your the only one embarrassed by what happened in that classroom" Wally jokes

"I'm angry alright! I was-" He sighs "Just trying to make her laugh a little" I don't think I'm gonna like what I'm about to hear. i think as my interest is piqued by the conversation.

"Butch man, i think you're going about it he wrong way with Shields" Paul adds that ever so confusing tid-bit of information.

"I was whispering jokes to her the entire lesson! How the hell is that going wrong!"

"Y'know she hates you right"

"I get that!" I hear them slump into the sofas, as they do i get the feeling i should leave. while that would be the right thing to do, I'm definitely a bad person and i so want to hear this piece of juicy information.

"has she ever given any indication she finds you in anyway attractive" What!

"She sometimes does this cute little smile" Well that's just weird. Unless he has a thing for my brother, Butch Francis Deloria thinks I'm cute. I now really feel it's the time for me to leave. Standing up i put away my book and venture out.

The second I'm spotted by the three of them is priceless, never before have i seen that shade of awkward on a person's face, Paul looks pityingly at his friend. Whilst Wally just looks like he's about to laugh.

"Well this is awkward" I mutter as i leave. I really should be less nosy.


	3. A Hit In the face

Queen Of The Cave

October 6th 2274

003: A Hit In the face.

Breakfast in the vault is supposed to be hearty and delicious, in my apartment its brown or grey goo. Sometimes it's blue. Beatrice is in no sense of the word a 'good' cook. Sure she try's but ultimately fails. Today is different, don't get me wrong it's still brown goo. But she's put chocolate sprinkles on top.

Steve peers over my bowl. He whines a little as he always does when i get something and he doesn't.

"Mom! why does she get sprinkles and not me" He's only a year or so younger than me but he go's on like he's a toddler.

"You can have sprinkles too when you take the G.O.A.T sweetie" Beatrice babbled out in her bubbly voice. That sentence made me feel physically sick, that or it was the smell and there's quite a smell. Either way i decide it's best to push the bowl towards Steve.

"Eat up" He just smiled before he greedily began to shovel handfuls of his food int his mouth. The thing with Steve is he'll eat anything. Evan the crap his mother 'Cooks'. Dad looks up from his newspaper and sighs.

"Careful son, Don't want you to choke on your breakfast now do we" He returned his focus to his rather pointless hundred year-old news paper. Steve slowed his eating, however did not pick up his spoon.

"Dad!" Croaked out Malcolm in his changing adolescent voice. "Tell Steve to use his spoon! it's disgusting!"

"Stop whining like a little girl Mal you sound like one" Spat Steve with brown goo dribbling from his mouth.

"Shut up mutant!" Mutant was what he and his little aspiring tunnel snake friends of his called Steve. It's become a favorite of his since his idol Butch. And yes i shudder at the thought of my little brother looking up to that dick. And all because he said he found it funny once.

"Fuck you you stupid girl" Screamed Steve in an unexpectedly sexist response.

"Your dead Fart-Face!" Retorted Malcolm. Who promptly lunged over the table, And tackled Steve. As well as he could tackle Steve who was A) two years older B) Surprisingly obsessed with his physical strength. And C)Sitting in a chair that was nailed to the floor, and thus he could not be knocked over.

Steve flushed red, shoving Mal off him.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Harvey begins to chant, pumping his fist in the air.

"BOYS!" My father yelled but was left utterly ignored. Malcolm scrambles to his feet, and doges a punch from Steve

"Ow!" I yell as Steve's fist connects with my jaw.

"BOYS!" Father yells once again as Steve stumbles backwards.

"So so sorry!" He whines out.

"It's fine" I choke out, rubbing the side of my face. My Pip-Boy beeps, i look down at the screen to find a automated message from it.- Dear Vault Dweller ID No: 128467- You have taken a hit to the face-seek medical attention immediately.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Beatrice kneels beside me and prods at my face painfully and I wince.

"I would be if you stopped that" I mutter through gritted teeth, she means well and i get that. But she does not do well. "I'm gonna go see Holden in the clinic before his shift ends" I hold the side of my face as i get up. I will give Steve this, he has a surprisingly good right hook.

"Just don't be late for the G.O.A.T" My dad sighs out "Your grandmother would kill me" More likely to kill Beatrice, his mother really hates her. I can agree with her there.

I quickly walk the distance from our apartment to the clinic, that since Holden began to work there is basically the family business. One i might add have no interest in joining. I find no point in wanting to be something, it's all going to be chosen for me.

As enter the clinic, i can't find Holden anywhere. I look into dad's office-Not there. I wander back into the clinic too see if he has come through the door.

"Ingrid!" I spin around to see a rather shocked Holden exiting the office. strange i didn't see him in there.

"Where did you come from?"

"I was in the office" He says with a slight panic in his voice

"Really I was just in there and-" He waves his hand to silence me

"I was under the desk turning the terminal off, Now what can i help you with" In recent years he's really mastered the art of lying through his teeth, then moving on to something else.

"I got caught up in one of Steve's and Mal's little brawls this morning" I rub the side of my face "Got hit in the face" He walks over to examine my face. Furrowing his brow in concentration. and doing that little doctor 'Hmm' he and my father have a tendency to both do.

"Well other than being my sister, your a perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl"

"Could i at least have some pain killers my jaw really hurts" He sighs, but still walks over to the medicine cabinet to pull out a canister of blue pills.

"Take one of these" He deposits in into my hand "And get going! or you'll be late for the G.O.A.T!"

"Ah yes is it as fun as I've always been told" I mutter sarcastically

"You never got told about anything" He frowns in confusion.

"Exactly" I bound out of the clinic doors, don't get me wrong i love my family and all. But they can be the most dense people ever sometimes!

As i get closer to the classroom, i can hear raised voices. And -O' dear someone just used the phrase tunnel snakes rule- This can't be good. That's when i spot Amata, Pushed against the wall by Butch and his little gang. Wally and Paul.

I continue to walk over, more to watch how this plays out than anything. I'm yet to be noticed, as i lean against a nearby wall.

"Leave me alone Butch!"

"I only want to show you my tunnel snake Amata" Wally and Paul found this rather crude innuendo funny. Honestly i was under the impression Needle-Dick could come up with better.

"Your disgusting"

"You'know you love it princess" At that she spat in Butch's face. I have to say I may not particularly like Amata all the time but right now I'm proud of her. That was a surprisingly bold move for her, A bold one not a good one "Bitch!" Butch raises his hand, i guess it's time to intervene.

"Calm down, no need to resort to violence" They spin around.

"How long have you been standin' there"

"Not long but long enough" I push off from the wall, and walk to stand between Butch and Amata. "Just leave before you embarrass yourself"

"I dunno Nosebleed, i kinda like the view" His breath stinks of alcohol.

"Strange from where I'm standing it's not so pleasant"

"Bitch"

"Leave now or I'll tell my father" And Amata's back to pathetic threats.

"Shut it daddy's girl this no longer concerns you" No one talks for a while "Shove off" Amata storms off into the classroom.

"Them too" I point to Wally and Paul. They look to Butch to see if this is alright, he nods his approval. They follow Amata into the classroom.

"Next time don't undermine me in front of the gang"

"I wouldn't have to if you could just leave people alone" Yeah like that would ever happen."Not even i have high hopes for that though" I go to leave, but he grabs my arm "Ow let go!"

"No not gonna, I ain't finished with you yet" he pulls me back towards him.

"God! Why must you be such an asshole"

"Yes Mr Deloria Why?" I look around to see Mr Brotch "Get to the classroom" Butch lets go of me, glares at Mr Brotch then saunters off into classroom. Winking at me one last time before he crosses the thresh-hold, It's quite unfortunate for him that he's such an ass. Otherwise i might be interested. I go to follow But Mr Brotch stops me. "No there's no need for you to enter the classroom, the Overseer wants to see you" This comes as a bit of a surprise.

"What why? Did I do something?"

"Other then get yourself selected for the Vault security training academy?

"What?" I smile "Is this a joke?"

"I'm quite serious miss Shields, you have been selected to be one of the Overseer's lackeys"

"You make it sound like a bad thing sir! I mean seriously, those uniforms, using a weapon, the bigger apartments! With those benefits alone I'm sold" Sarcasm seeps into my voice-somehow

"Yeah thought you would be" He holds out his hand "It's been a pleasure teaching you" I shake it.

"Thanks sir" I start to walk away "Don't get yourself in trouble or I may have to arrest you at some point" I call back, all i hear is his laugh before i slip through the atrium doors.

When I get to the Overseer's office, I'm shown in by officer Wolfe. Who seemingly is less than happy I'm one of his new co-workers. He walks out of the door again, closing the door behind him. The Overseer sits at his desk, smiling at me in a way that suggests he's trying to be nice. But just comes off menacing.

"Welcome Miss Shields!" He shakes his head "Where are my manners! sit"

"Sure thanks" I take the seat across from his desk. As he opens up a file on me.

"Now then let's get started, as you may already know you've been drafted into my security force"

"And I'm honored" I say it sincerely but I'm not.

"And you should be! Your M.O.A.T score was enough to convince me"

"You mean the mock occupational aptitude test? Didn't think that one matters sir"

"For new recruits it's the only one I look at" He leans back in his chair "Now Miss" He pauses "I mean Recruit are you curious as to why you have been chosen?"

"Yeah why not" The Overseer raises his eyebrows and twiddles his thumbs.

"Over the years you have shown loyalty to this vault. A quality i look for in my security force"

"I see" He smiles, stands and holds out his hand.

"Welcome to the team Recruit Shields" I shake his hand, I never really wanted anything out of life in the vault. But a security officer? yeah that could work.


End file.
